Shall We Date? Let's Skate!
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: "Shall We Date? Let's Skate!" was the hottest dating sim game on the market . . . and it was also the video game one Yuuri Katsuki suddenly wakes up in. Now, Yuuri has to battle floating screens, pesky Quests, and . . . wait, what do you mean he's now the main character! Featuring poor, poor Gamer!Yuuri.
1. Game Start!

**Shall We Date? Let's Skate!**

* * *

 **Summary:** "Shall We Date? Let's Skate!" was the hottest dating sim game on the market . . . and it was also the video game one Yuuri Katsuki suddenly wakes up in. Now, Yuuri has to battle floating screens, pesky Quests, and . . . wait, what do you mean he's now the main character?! Featuring poor, poor Gamer!Yuuri.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, do not own, pfft. I wish.

* * *

 **Chapter I:** Game Start!

* * *

 _"Shall We Date?_ is a fascinating dating sim game brand, one that attracts a great number of players from all over the world. Their newest game, _Shall We Date? Let's Skate!_ , however, caused quite a stir in the LGBTQ+ community. This is because _Let's Skate!_ is the first of their games that offers the reader the option to pick their gender. Featuring a wide cast of potential love interests, _Let's Skate!_ is a must for any dating sim fan."

.

.

.

"Hmm . . . a new dating sim game, huh?"

Katsuki Yuuri sighed as he flopped onto his bed, glasses in disarray and his phone running on low battery. Everybody at school that day had been gossiping about the new dating sim game that day, and, well, despite his attempts to resist Yuuri became too curious. It was rare for even a teacher to be chatting about a dating sim game, after all.

Grabbing his poor, dying phone, Yuuri stared at the game page. The trailer was playing on the side, and Yuuri was blasted with gorgeous pictures from the game. The artist, whoever it was, was absolutely amazing and it became clear that it would be worth it to buy the game even if the plot was bad. Yuuri studied the characters (wide cast indeed!), before sighing in pure defeat.

He made it a rule to not play games when he was in school, but it couldn't hurt, right? Just this once?

With that in mind, the boy pressed the download button before staring at the download bar in giddiness. Yuuri had always loved good dating sims, and one with his own gender as the main character? Where he had to woo a boyfriend, not a girlfriend? Now that was what he had always been looking for.

Yuuri beamed as the download bar inched to 100%. And then it was downloading, and then―!

And then his phone died.

". . . Pfft."

With a small groan and a depressed chuckle, Yuuri threw his phone onto his cluttered desk before burying his face into his pillow. That was what he got, for not charging his phone when he was supposed to that morning. And for it to die on him when he was downloading his much-awaited game . . . maybe it was a sign to stop?

Huffing, Yuuri got up before grabbing his phone charger and plugging it in. Then, grabbing his textbook and going back to his bed, Yuuri started cramming for the test he had the next day.

Hmm. Maybe it was a good thing Yuuri didn't manage to completely download his game. If it hadn't really downloaded, Yuuri promised himself that he wouldn't try again until _after_ his Finals.

As for him right now, Yuuri needed to get through around one hundred and fifty pages about the ins and outs of photosynthesis. Oh, boy.

* * *

 **[SHALL WE DATE? LET'S SKATE!]**

(G-A-M-E . . . S-T-A-R-T?)

* * *

 **You have slept in your bed! HP is now fully restored.**

.

.

.

"Yuuuuuuuri!"

Someone knocked on his door. Ignoring his mumbles of _'just five more minutes!_ ' the person instead opted to yell louder. "Come on Yuuri! Even chill Ciao Ciao will be mad if we're late for the third time this week! And it's only Wednesday!"

Eyes still foggy with sleep, Yuuri rubbed them gently before reaching out to grab the textbook he had probably fell asleep upon. Ugh, the crinkles were going to be awful . . .

Only, the book wasn't there.

. . .

With a frown, Yuuri sat up, more alert as his eyes searched the ground. Where did his textbook go . . . ? Did it fall off of his bed? But he had a queen size bed, so how could it fall off . . . ?

"Yuuri?"

Wait. Yuuri stared at his bed. His . . . small bed. It wasn't a queen sized bed. It was a single.

"Yuuuuuri?"

And . . . that insistent voice who kept calling his name. Yuuri lived alone in his apartment, so . . . who was calling him?

Scrambling to get out of his bed and taking note of the things in 'his' room (why were there so many posters of a slightly familiar guy on the walls? And were those _words_ floating on his bed?!), Yuuri rushed to the door and with slight hesitation, opened it.

"Yuuu― Ah! Finally!"

Yuuri stared. An extremely cute boy with tanned skin, black hair, and the brightest smile stood there, arms crossed.

In case you were wondering, no, Yuuri had absolutely no idea who this guy was.

"Come on, Yuuri!" Cute Boy whined. "We're going to be late again! I'll make breakfast today, so just hurry and clean up!"

And with that Cute Boy rushed off, leaving Yuuri to gape at the dust he had left in his wake.

What the heck was going on?

* * *

Things just got weirder and weirder. Though Yuuri still had the same name wherever he was, his life now could not be any more different. In his own world, Yuuri had been a medical student who was in his third year of specialized studies. This Yuuri, however, was apparently a figure skater and a top one if the JSF website had anything to say about it. His head-shot photo was all over the front page of the website!

But Yuuri . . . Yuuri didn't even know how to skate!

Cute Boy was apparently his skating rink partner, his roommate, and his training partner who studied under the same skating coach as he did. His name was Phichit Chulanont, and he was twenty years old compared to Yuuri's twenty-three.

He also had the same name as one of the potential love interests in _Shall We Date? Let's Skate!_ which, um. Yuuri wished he could be mistaken, but he knew that he was right about this because his maths teacher had been just gushing about the character in their last lesson.

And if that hadn't been weird enough, the thing that cinched all the craziness was . . . the floating screens.

No, you did not hear Yuuri wrong. There were floating _screens_ everywhere, and it seemed like Yuuri was the only one who could see them. Yuuri wondered if he had finally snapped from the pressure and gone crazy, but he didn't really feel that crazy.

The floating screens reminded him of video games. There was one on top of his head, for example, one that said:

 **{Katsuki Yuuri: LV 1]**

Which. Um. Wow.

So. Yuuri wasn't sure how his roommate hadn't noticed yet but understandably, he was kind of freaked out.

Was he . . . in a dating sim game? Was Yuuri somehow in the video game he had been hoping to download onto his phone? How was that even possible?!

Ah, perhaps it wasn't possible. That would be the most sensible explanation, yes. Maybe he was only dreaming . . . ?

With newfound hope, Yuuri pinched his thigh.

"OW!"

"Yuuri?" Phichit looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

. . . Yeah, it wasn't a dream all right.

* * *

Despite his busy schedule, Yuuri was a proud gamer. So he knew the basics of what he should do, yes. With that in mind . . .

"Stats? Pause? Menu? Profile―"

!

"Aajkfhdasjkfhkas―" Yuuri started hysterically in gibberish, watching with wide eyes as his surroundings faded away. In its place, however, was a giant floating menu.

Let us say that again. A _giant floating menu_. What was Yuuri's life?

 **[Profile]**

 **Status**

 **Quests**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Relationships**

 **(CLOSE)**

Wow. Well, Yuuri's life was certainly not normal anymore.

". . . I can't believe it _worked_ ," Yuuri shrieked, staring in disbelief. Reaching up to touch the **Skills** button, he watched with shocked eyes as a new screen appeared.

 **[Skills]**

 **Serpentine Step Sequence**

 **Triple Axel**

 **Double Axel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(CLOSE)**

The list was _long_ , Yuuri noted in a daze. Closing the screen and watching with relief as everything went back to normal, Yuuri cocked his head. How was he even supposed to use skills?

"Serpentine Step Sequence . . . ?"

 _!_

"Wow!" Phichit cried in surprise as he stopped to stare at Yuuri. "Your step sequences are as beautiful as always, Yuuri!"

 **+10 REP with Phichit Chulalont!**

Yuuri resisted the urge to sob. Oh, look, more floating windows. Just what he needed.

And ha ha, wow. Apparently Yuuri knew how to skate now, despite never being within a one hundred meter radius to an ice rink. What a surprise.

(No, seriously, _what a surprise._ Where did his taut stomach and muscles come from?!)

* * *

Yuuri was trying out another one of his Skills, the _**Triple Axel**_ skill, when it appeared.

And by 'it', Yuuri meant the huge blob of translucent colour that almost smacked into his face.

 **Main Quest Alert!**

 **【Episode 1】What a Piroshki! The Grand-Prix Final of Tears**

 **After much hard work, it's time for you to show the skating world your prowess at the Grand Prix Final! Go do your best!**

 **Completion Awarded: +1500 EXP**

 **Completion Failure: NONE**

 **[Yes/** No **]**

Oh look, it was another floating window, and a big one at that―

. . .

Wait.

"What do you _mean_ my Grand Prix Final competition is next week, Phichit?! Oh my _god_!?"

* * *

 **Continue . . . ?**

 **[Yes/No]**

* * *

 **AN:** The YOI thirst is real, oh no. Have another Gamer!fic, but for YOI this time.


	2. First Flag?

**Shall We Date? Let's Skate!**

* * *

 **Summary:** "Shall We Date? Let's Skate!" was the hottest dating sim game on the market . . . and it was also the video game one Yuuri Katsuki suddenly wakes up in. Now, Yuuri has to battle floating screens, pesky Quests, and . . . wait, what do you mean he's now the main character?! Featuring poor, poor Gamer!Yuuri.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, do not own, pfft. I wish.

* * *

 **Chapter II:** First Flag?

* * *

Yuuri woke up that day, bright and early.

 **You have slept in your bed! HP is now fully restored.**

And by bright and early, Yuuri meant _very_ bright and _very_ early because the glowing, floating words decided he just had to be up at 4 AM, what the heck.

"Urgh," Yuuri groaned, reminiscent of a dying cow. Falling out of his (very small) bed, he blindly patted the desk drawer top for his glasses. "Why am I awake . . . ?"

 **You have slept in your bed! HP is now fully restored.**

The floating words headbutted him, making Yuuri shriek breathlessly in terror. Oh right. _That_ was why he was currently not in Dreamland.

Rubbing his eyes in defeat, Yuuri sighed before making his way to the door. Since he was already up anyway, maybe he should go get started on breakfast? Two hours were enough to prepare a nice, full meal. Phichit would probably appreciate having something other than a granola bar, anyway.

Tiptoeing down the hall, Yuuri made his way to the kitchen and, wait. Yuuri froze. There was the distinct noise of someone _breathing_ in the kitchen.

. . .

Yuuri wanted to cry. Wasn't he supposed to be in a _dating sim game_?! Did it suddenly change genres to horror? Yuuri hated horror games!

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Yuuri tiptoed to the front of the kitchen before . . .

Throwing open the door and smacking the light switch.

"Ah!"

Yuuri stared.

Red-eyed, splotchy-cheeked and teary Phichit stared back.

". . ."

". . ."

"Phichit-kun?!" Rushing over to his friend (because damn it, even if he was a fictional character, Phichit rubbed off on him okay?!), Yuuri fussed over him worriedly. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Phichit gave a wet chuckle as he rubbed his eyes furiously. "Yuuri? Why are you up so early? I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No! I . . ." Got woken up by bright and insistent floating words. Yeah, no, Yuuri was not about to admit his crazy. "Never-mind that, what's wrong Phichit-kun?"

Carefully, Yuuri grabbed a tissue before wiping his friend's face. Said friend stared at the ground before slumping down with a sigh.

"I just . . . I know it's stupid, but . . ." Phichit started with a hiccup. "I'm so proud of you Yuuri, but I . . . you got into the Grand Prix Final and I didn't even make it to the Thailand Nationals _podium_. I just . . ."

Yuuri stared, flabbergasted by the show of weakness from one of the strongest people he knew, before he snapped to attention and dropped to his knees beside his friend. How did Phichit keep up his cheery demeanor when he was so _sad_? Yuuri only knew him for a few days ( _he doesn't know him, right?_ ) but his chest was aching because of the lost look on the younger's face.

"Phichit-kun," Yuuri started, voice firm but warm. "Do you love skating?"

Phichit blinked, surprised. "I . . . yes? I do?"

"Because I know I love watching you skate," Yuuri said with a soft smile. "Phichit-kun, you're _amazing_ , and making the podium or not won't change that. Plus, you're younger than Old Man Yuuri, you know?"

Phichit stared with wide eyes, tears stopping from surprise. And then . . .

"Pfft," the boy let out a laugh as he flung his arms over Yuuri. "I'm not that much younger than you, Yuuri!"

Hugging back, Yuuri smiled brightly, happy he hadn't made the situation worse. He was afraid that Phichit might be more upset with Yuuri trying to console him, since Yuuri did make it to the Grand Prix Final (apparently). But Phichit looked so much happier now, and Yuuri was almost glad he had woken up so early―

 **+20 REP with Phichit Chulanont!**

 **Phichit Chulanont Romance Flag: Obtained!**

Yuuri shrieked.

.

.

.

("Yuuri?" Phichit asked, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?"

Yuuri resisted the urge to wail as triumph-sounding music continued to play, along with the sudden flying confetti. Instead, he just made some dying whale sounds.)

* * *

 **【Episode 1】What a Piroshki! The Grand-Prix Final of Tears**

 **Progress: 12%**

* * *

"Yuuri!" Phichit stared at him, dark eyes wide with un-shed, crocodile tears as he clung to him. "You'll text me every second you're free, right? And keep me up with the drama? And don't forget to send me pictures and selfies!"

Yuuri laughed nervously as he patted the back of his friend. Phichit, he had soon realized, was a major selfie and social media fan. "Of course I will. I'll take as much pictures as I can."

 **+5 REP with Phichit Chulanont!**

"I knew I could count on you!" Phichit smiled brightly before letting him go and stepping back. He sobered up as their coach, Celestino, walked over. "Good luck, Yuuri. You'll do great."

Smiling, Yuuri thanked his friend before waving goodbye as he followed his coach into the plane. The Grand Prix Final was going to be in Sochi that year, which meant it was going to be a decently long flight. Mentally grimacing at just the thought, he relaxed into the seat beside his coach before fiddling with his phone.

Putting on his earphones, Yuuri leaned back and closed his eyes as the quiet melodies of his program flitted through his ears. He felt almost crazy, with everything that had been happening lately. Yuuri was no athlete, and he definitely wasn't one of the world's best figure skaters.

But here he was, on his way to compete in the Grand Prix Final. How funny was that? If anyone from real life saw him now, they would either laugh to death or stare in disbelief.

Speaking of which, Yuuri briefly wondered what was happening in the real world. Maybe all of this really was just a dream . . . ?

.

.

.

 **You have slept on your airplane seat! HP is now half restored.**

Yuuri woke up with a start as the brightness of the words seared into his poor eyes. Grimacing, the tired boy stretched out his cramped limbs as best as he could as the airplane eased to a stop.

"Did you have a good nap?" Celestino gave Yuuri a bright grin as everyone started to stand up. "You were out cold."

Yuuri gave his coach a sheepish nod as he picked up his carry-on. Following the stream of people, the two of them found and grabbed their luggage before waving down a taxi.

"The competition will be in three days," Celestino started, as if Yuuri would actually forget. Maybe the reminders were just a game thing, to help the player? After all, if Yuuri didn't have to actually _compete_ , he wouldn't even know what the Grand Prix Final would entail.

"But I suggest you rest up today and do some light practice tomorrow and the day after," His coach gave the taxi driver the address of their hotel before turning back to Yuuri. "Wearing yourself out now isn't ideal."

"Okay," Yuuri agreed obediently. He blinked in confusion when Celestino made a surprised but pleased noise.

 **+5 REP with Celestino Cialdini!**

"It's great that you aren't that nervous," Celestino smiled. "I would have thought you would for sure try to cram every second with practicing."

". . ." Yuuri sweat-dropped. Whoops, was he really that out of character? But wasn't an athlete supposed to listen to his coach?

The two of them grabbed lunch, as it was almost lunch time and Yuuri was starving (hey! Airplane food tasted awful!). Remembering his promise to Phichit, Yuuri snapped a selfie and a picture of his lunch before sending it to his friend.

 _Me (11:40 AM): [image]_

 _Me (11:41 AM): [image]_

 _Me (11:41 AM): Got here safely and now finally eating some real food!_

It was around . . . 3 AM in Detroit? Almost 4? Phichit was probably asleep, right―

 _Phichit (11:43 AM): Hello there cutie!_ (*¯ ³¯*)❤ _And oh wow that looks good! What is it?_

. . .

 _Me (11:43 AM): It's Khachapuri_

 _Me (11:43 AM): buT PHICHIT WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE_

 _Me (11:44 AM): ISN'T IT ALMOST 4 AM IN DETROIT?_

 _Me (11:44 AM): PHICHIT SLEEP._

 **+5 REP with Phichit Chulanont!**

 _Phichit (11:45 AM): Ok ok sleeping Mama Yuuri pls don't worry_

 _Me (11:46 AM): Good. Gnite!_

With a sigh, Yuuri finished the rest of his lunch and convinced his coach to go do some sightseeing with him. Because hey! Even though they were in a game, it was still cool being in a different country!

* * *

After a few hours of shopping, Celestino finally excused himself so he could retire back to their hotel. Yuuri, on the other hand, still felt energetic because of his nap on the plane and thus decided to go and explore the city a bit more.

Sochi was really quite interesting, and Yuuri made sure to snap as many pictures as he could for Phichit. But it was on his walk to the local diner for dinner did he see something truly strange.

"MY FAIRY PLEASE MARRY ME!"

"HE TURNED AROUND THE CORNER OVER THERE!"

"OMG OMG OMG―"

 **Mini Quest Alert!**

 **[Quest: Rescue the Russian Fairy]**

 **The poor Fairy is in trouble! Rescue him from the clutches of the evil witches~**

 **Completion Awarded: +500 EXP**

 **Completion Failure: NONE**

 **[Y/** N **]**

"Привет―!" Staring with wide eyes, Yuuri snagged the collar of a kid seemingly running for his life (from a herd of crazy girls, um, what?) and ducked into the alleyway. Dragging the boy into the diner he had been going to, Yuuri held his breath until the sound of stampeding feet faded away.

 **Mini Quest Completed!**

 **[Quest: Rescue the Russian Fairy]**

 **The Fairy is safe, good job!**

 **Completion Awarded: +500 EXP**

 **+15 REP with Yuri Plisetsky!**

Yuuri sighed in relief as he quickly read the words on the floating screens. Discreetly waving his hand to close them, he turned around and stared. Blond pretty boy (Yuri Plisetsky?) stared back before growling.

"Кто ты?!"

Which Yuuri . . . did not understand at all. Understandable, since he couldn't speak Russian and he was in Sochi, but.

Blond boy's face turned darker.

". . ." Yuuri sweated. This game wouldn't happen to have a handy, built-in translator, would it?

* * *

 **Continue . . . ?**

 **[Yes/No]**

* * *

 **AN:** Help YOI won't leave me alone. Thanks for all the awesome feedback though! This story isn't doing as well on AO3 so if it weren't be for you guys I might be considering to drop it, aha. But Happy New Year, everybody!

* * *

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 **Slippingonice:** Thank you so much!

 **Guest:** Aha, thank you! The dark side has been welcoming so far.

 **Unexisted User:** LOLOL thank you :) Here's the continuation!


	3. Complications!

**Shall We Date? Let's Skate!**

* * *

 **Summary:** "Shall We Date? Let's Skate!" was the hottest dating sim game on the market . . . and it was also the video game one Yuuri Katsuki suddenly wakes up in. Now, Yuuri has to battle floating screens, pesky Quests, and . . . wait, what do you mean he's now the main character?! Featuring poor, poor Gamer!Yuuri.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, do not own, pfft. I wish.

* * *

 **Chapter III:** Complications!

* * *

On the bright side, he didn't need a translator because the other Yuri knew English. On the other hand . . .

". . ."

". . ."

Yuuri resisted the urge to sweat as he fiddled nervously with his menu. Across from him, Yuri Pliestsky, the boy he had saved from his fans, sat sneering into his own laminated papers as they waited for someone to take their orders.

. . . Just how did Yuuri find himself in a situation like this again!? Oh, wait, yeah . . . because of his own fat mouth. Yuuri had stumbled nervously to the front desk of the diner, and instead of asking for one seat he had blurted out how he needed a table for two. And for some reason, the other boy decided not to go away! Which, what? Yuri Number 2 probably didn't even know Yuuri's name!

"Um," Yuuri started off slowly, uncomfortable with the tense silence. Just what could he talk about? Think, Yuuri, think; channel his dear inner Phichit! ". . . What meal would you recommend me? I don't really know what any of these dishes are . . ."

"Tch, why are you asking me that?" Yuri snorted, green eyes glinting before he looked away. ". . . Try the Khinkali."

Yuuri beamed at the slight social interaction success and happily told their waiter whatever Yuri had said. See, he wasn't too terrible at this! He could totally pass his real life dating sim game!

"So," Yuuri smiled shyly when the waiter left with their orders. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Yuuri Katsuki―"

 **-5 REP with Yuri Plisetsky!**

. . . Oh, who was Yuuri kidding? Pass the game? Pfft, like that would happen! After all, Yuuri had never gotten to the end of a single one of his dating sim games yet!

"What?!" Yuri snarled, looking, for the lack of better words, completelt _pissed_. Just what horrible things did Yuuri say to set the boy off? Yuuri had only introduced himself―! "My name is Yuri too! There shouldn't be two Yuris in the Junior skating division!"

. . . Okay, Yuuri did not expect that.

"Uh," he blinked, feeling mystified. "How did you know I was a skater?"

The other Yuri blinked as well before jabbing an angry finger at Yuuri's chest. "Duh, you're wearing the JSF's jacket!"

". . . Oh," Yuuri started, staring at his black jacket blankly. He had really never noticed. No wonder there were so many people pointing at him during his impromptu shopping trip. "But, um, that still makes your point moot. I'm competing in the Senior division."

". . ."

". . ."

"Are you lying to me?" Russian (?) Yuri snarled, looking just a bit bewildered as how Yuuri felt. Yuuri, though . . . he didn't know whether he should laugh or cry.

"I'm twenty-three," he answered dryly, in lieu of a hysterical break-down.

". . ."

". . ."

Oh man, silence, welcome once again. Thankfully, their waiter came over and broke up their awkward silence with their dinners. Yuuri made a mental note to tip him generously later.

". . . Hmph," Yuri snorted again as he dug into his food. "I never saw you in a competition with Viktor before."

Viktor . . . ? Yuuri blinked, trying to match the name to the whirlpool of faces in his mind. Unfortunately, he failed.

"Um," Yuuri started slowly, feeling as if he was being out of character once more. Well, it wasn't his fault there wasn't a tutorial for the game! "Who's Viktor?"

". . ." The spoon that had been heading towards Yuri's mouth fell into his bowl messily as the other boy gaped at him. "Are you shitting with me right now? What kind of skater doesn't know who Viktor is?"

Yuuri blinked again, before, oh! Was this Viktor the one plastered all over on his walls? "Is he the guy with the weird silver hair?"

". . ." Yuri blinked again in shock, before bursting into chuckles. "You're actually serious! You don't know who Viktor is!"

 **+15 REP with Yuri Plisetsky!**

". . ." Wow. Okay, Yuuri was so, so lost.

* * *

 **【Episode 1】What a Piroshki! The Grand-Prix Final of Tears**

 **Progress: 24%**

* * *

Yuuri went back to his room that day with a much lighter wallet (he had wordlessly paid the bill for the other Yuri) and an intense desire to know the hotel wi-fi password. Thankfully, Celestino had already foresaw his protégé's sudden need for the internet and it didn't take long before Yuuri was in and ready to go.

And of course, the first thing Yuuri searched up was . . .

 **Your Search History**

Viktor Skater

Viktor Nikiforov Wiki

Viktor Nikiforov 20XX programs

ajhas;AKDAFkj

how to get over sudden stage fright

* * *

It was time.

Yuuri skated leisurely on the rink. He and his other competitors had around six minutes to warm up (though it had probably diminished to five now) and Yuuri had squirreled himself away to the upper left corner of the rink. Humming softly, Yuuri visualized the Skills menu in his mind and mentally picked a Quad Salchow. Phichit said he apparently had trouble with it.

And whoo! There he went!

Yuuri 'practiced' a few more of his jumps before he was called back. Nervously, he took the offered water bottle before taking a few small sips. Though to be honest, he didn't know why he felt the fluttering butterflies in his stomach. Unlike the other competitors, the game would make sure he could perform the moves as long as he thought about them.

It kind of made Yuuri feel guilty, but, well. Maybe it was because he was suddenly knee-deep in the plot, but he sometimes had to remind himself that he _wasn't_ a figure skater. Perhaps that was why he felt so uneasy?

Pfft, yeah, no. Yuuri knew the real reason, and that reason was already winking at his adoring audience. Ugh, he shouldn't have searched up who the silver-haired man posted all over his walls was. Curiosity really killed the cat.

 **Main Quest Alert!**

 **【Episode 1】PART ONE**

 **Go out and perform your short program to the best of your abilities!**

 **Completion Awarded: +300 EXP**

 **Completion Failure: NONE**

 **[Yes/** No **]**

"And first up we have Yuuri Katsuki, from Japan! For his short program, he will be skating to . . ."

Yuuri took a deep breath before giving his coach a nod and skating into the center of the rink. And then the music started.

A step sequence there, a sit spin here, a triple flip there . . . It was probably the game's influence, but Yuuri could already skate a good chunk of his program without thinking about his Skills menu. Though he obviously didn't, especially when it probably wouldn't be as perfect.

"And there we have it folks! Yuuri Katsuki just skated a perfect short program!"

Breathing harshly, Yuuri smiled at the roaring audience before skating toward the, uh, Kiss and Cry. Immediately, his coach gave him a bright smile and a cheerful hug, and Yuuri was ushered over to take a seat.

 **Main Quest Progress: 1%**

 **【Episode 1】PART ONE COMPLETED!**

 **It was a great program, be proud!**

 **Completion Awarded: +300 EXP**

Yuuri's mark came up and Celestino _beamed_. Honestly, he wasn't too sure if it was a good mark or not, but at least his coach was very happy. Walking out of the Kiss and Cry, Yuuri sighed softly.

How was he supposed to win this dating sim game? Was he supposed to win the skating competitions? Was that how Yuuri was going to make someone fall in love with him?

Well, probably, right? After all, who would fall in love with a loser?

Yuuri inhaled slowly. Right. As long as he won (which wouldn't be too hard since perfect programs were easy with the game), he would be one step closer to going back to the real world.

All he had to do was win . . .

* * *

.

.

.

 _Ring . . . Ring . . ._

Click.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri stared at the wall and teared up a bit. Whoa, his sister Mari was in this world too? It was a huge surprise to hear her voice, especially since in the real world his older sister had long passed away . . .

"M-Mari-oneesan? Hi," Yuuri started, resisting any urges to break into sobs. "Ah, why are you calling?"

". . ." There was a long pause, and for a moment Yuuri thought his sister had hanged up. No, don't hang up yet . . . !

"Mari?"

"I-I'm sorry Yuuri. I'm so sorry," a shaking, strained voice said. Yuuri's heart leapt into his throat. The last time he had heard that tone, it was his mother who had pulled him into a hug and told him that his sister was gone. Did something happen to his parents? Or his friends back home? Or his―

"Vicchan is dead."

". . ."

* * *

 **Warning!**

 **You have been afflicted with:**

 **LV 8 MISERY.**

 **Skills Quadruple Salchow, Quadruple Toe-Loop, Triple Flip have been LOCKED!**

* * *

 **Continue . . . ?**

 **[Yes/No]**

* * *

 **AN:** Am now back in school starting tomorrow ORZ. Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, favourited, and followed this story! You guys are too awesome!

More shameless advertisement: if you like video game fics please also check out my other video game YOI fic, ICE! Online. It's a MMO one and I adore it aha~

* * *

 **Guest Review Replies:**

 **Guest:** Here's your continuation! :)

 **alpaca:** I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much!

 **Guest:** Aha, I meant, compared to my other stories this one isn't doing that well on AO3 in general. Thanks!

 **guest:** Ah, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much for giving this a chance!


End file.
